The Kiss That Changed Everything
by DrewLucyJaria
Summary: Takes place after the JARIA KISS. Aria has a decision to make. Jason or Ezra. Will Ezra notice a change in Aria behaviour? Will Jason be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Jaria story, so review to let me know what you think! This story takes place after the Jaria kiss. ENJOY!**

Chapter One

ARIA'S POV

Jason kissed me last night. What if Ezra finds out? Do I have feeling for Jason? I'm supposed to go to Ezra's apartment tonight. I hope he doesn't sense any kind of tension. I'm going to call Emily and tell her to come over so I can talk to her about this.

"Hey Em, can you come over? I need to talk to someone?" I asked her once she picked up the phone.

"Sure, I'll be right over. Do you want me to bring Hanna or Spencer?" She asked.

"Em, it's about Jason." I told her, knowing that answered her question. Spencer and Hanna don't know about any of this yet.

"I'll be right there." She stated before hanging up.

She came over and we headed up to my room to talk so no one in my family could hear our conversation. She sat there on my bed while I sat in my desk chair. She looked at me as if she was waiting for me to talk.

"Ok, so, last night. Jason and I kind of… kissed." I told her. Her eyes widened at the word kissed.

"What about Mr. Fitz, I mean Ezra?" She asked.

"I know. I still love Ezra but I can't deny the fact that I like Jason." I explained.

She didn't say anything. So I decided to say something, "Em, what do I do?"

"Do you really think you are just going to be able to forget about Jason? I think you have decide if you want to stay with Mr.F-um-Ezra, or not." She said.

I felt like I was going to cry. I liked Jason when Allison was still around. She knew that. Every time he would come in the room or someone would bring him up. Ally would wink at me or make some comment. All the other girls probably knew too but probably don't remember. I knew I couldn't go out with him because he was older and Ally's brother. Did I really think Ezra and I are going to last? I'm so tired of sneaking around.

*Phone Beeps*

Ezra: Are you still coming over?

Aria: Sure, see you in an hour.

"It is Ezra, he wanted to know if I was still going over tonight. I told him I would go over in an hour." I told her while getting up to get ready.

"Ok, I should go anyways, I have a lot of homework." She said, before walking down the stairs out to her car.

I got to Ezra's house that night. He welcomed me with a kiss but I moved my face so the kiss went to my cheek. He looked at me confused. Why did I do that?

"Aria, is everything ok?" He asked me not understanding what 's going on.

"Yeah. I'm great." I said with a fake smile.

We sat on the couch and started eating the take out he got for us. That's when I turned to him and said, "How long are we going to have to do this?"

"Do what?" He asked after he chewed his food.

"Sit on your couch and eat take out. Hide from my parents. Not be able to go out in public." I said frankly.

"This is about that Jason guy isn't it? He comes into the picture and all you can think about is another life with him?" He said with hurt and anger in his voice.

"What? …No." I said hesitantly.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry Aria, but I can't be with someone who's with me and thinking about someone else. Look you wouldn't even kiss me when you came in. Is something already going on between you two? Is that it? You came cover here to dump me. Well looks like I beat you to it."

"No, Ezra, don't do this. I didn't come over here to dump you." I said in a soft voice.

"Really? Tell me right now that you don't have feelings for him." He said. I knew I couldn't do that. I wasn't going to lie to Ezra. I just looked down at my lap. I couldn't think ok anything to say.

"Bye Aria." He said. I felt tears come to my eyes as I got up and left his apartment. Before I knew what I was doing I was driving to a very familiar house.

Jason's.

I knocked on the door.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! You have to review so I will know to continue or not! Thanks for reading **

**- DrewLucyJaria / sabrinaapeixoto - that's my twitter! Follow me! Mention me telling me you read my Jaria story so I will know to follow you back and I would love to talk! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, can you please review, because I won't know if you guys want me to update or not.**

Chapter Two

ARIA'S POV

I knocked on the door. I saw the light go on and heard him walking towards the door. Oh no, did I thin this through? I've been crying fro an hour, I hope I don't look too horrible.

That's when he opened the door, "Aria? Whoa, are you okay? Here come inside." He put his arm around me leading me to sit on the couch. I just cried into his shirt. Once I calmed down a bit he asked me, "What happened? Is it Mike?"

"No, no, remember how I told you I was seeing someone?" I asked him, while he nodded at the memory. "Well, he broke up with me because he said he couldn't be with someone who was thinking of another guy." His eyes widened at the realization that the guy I was talking about was actually him.

"I'm sorry Aria." He said apologetically.

"Don't be. This isn't your fault. After he broke up with me I started crying. Not really at the fact that we were over. The relationship was already falling a part, it was too much for me to keep working so hard to keep something together that was on the verge of breaking into a million pieces. I was crying more at the fact that all that energy, sneaking around, and lying was all for nothing. He was right, I really can't stop thinking about you and that… kiss." I was almost hesitant on the word. "Then I didn't know where to go, if I went home my parents would ask too many questions. Honestly, I wanted to see you too." I said. It seemed like he wanted to smile at my comment but stopped himself because he knew I was hurt right now.

"It's okay Aria, don't cry." He said while I continued to cry and he pulled me into his big comforting arms.

After I stopped crying he made us some dinner. Since I didn't eat much at Ezra's. During dinner we didn't talk much, just about some of his plans for his house. I helped him clean up then realized how late it was.

"Jason, I should go, I will call you tomorrow though, ok?" I said with a smile.

"Okay, text me when you get home so I know you got there ok." He said. It was nice to know how much he actually cared.

"Okay, bye." I said while walking out the door to my car.

I text him right when I got up to my room.

Aria: Just got home, thanks for everything tonight.

Jason: Okay, and no problem, anytime. Sweet dreams Aria.

I knew going to Jason's that night was the right place to be. After I read the text I fell asleep right away. Today was a long day.

I got up it was ten o'clock, it's so unlike me to sleep in. I remembered that I told Jason I would call him today. I will, after I shower.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"Hi, Jason, it's Aria." I said.

"Oh hey Aria, what's up? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm better now, thanks again for last night."

"Always Aria. Are you doing anything today?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Do you want to get some lunch? I can come pick you up around noon."

"Sure, see you then!" I said before saying our good byes and hanging up.

Once I was ready I went down to the kitchen to let my mom know I was going out.

"Mom, I'm going out for lunch, I should be back in a few hours." I let her know.

"Okay. Who with? Emily?" I guess she figured that since I've been spending a lot of time with her recently. Only because she is the only one I can talk to about Jason.

"Oh no. I'm actually going with um Jason." I felt good not to lie to my mom about who I was going to be spending time with anymore.

"That's interesting. I didn't know you two have because such close friends. Have fun." I knew she wanted to ask if we were together but she didn't know how to say it.

"Yeah, thanks mom. Don't worry I will let you know if we become more than just close friends." I told her truthfully, before I heard the doorbell ring. Jason.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked then said hi to my mom, so then said hello back.

"Yeah, let's go." I said before saying bye to my mom and going out to his car.

The car ride was silent. I wasn't sure of what to say. I'm not sure if we're together or what is going on between us.

Once we were seated at the café. I asked something I have been wondering and finally got the courage to ask. "You can get any girl in Rosewood, you're Jason DiLaurentis. Why me?"

He seemed shocked, but flattered by what I said. "I've liked you since you and Ally started being friends. You were different. You didn't want to be just like Ally like everyone else did. I could see you get nervous around me or blush. I thought it was cute. I know all the other girls did too but there was something about you. So innocent, so angelic. And I really liked that pink hair." He smiled and held my hand on top of the table as he told me.

"Why didn't you tell me, back then?" I asked.

"Same reason that you didn't tell me. Ally." I kind of knew that's what he was going to say.

We finished eating, then decided to go for a walk. As we walked he held my hand. We got to the park when we sat on one of the benches.

We looked into each other's eyes. Before I knew it we were both leaning in. Our lips touched. His kisses were filled with elecrtricity.

"What does this make us Jason?" I asked once we pulled away.

"Well I want to be your boyfriend, if you will let me. All you have to do is say yes." He said through a soft laugh.

"Yes." I said before kissing him again.

**Keep reviewing guys, I need to know if I should keep writing or not. Let me know! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

ARIA'S POV

Jason and I are officially dating now. How am I going to tell my friends? They aren't exactly _Team Jason._ I have to tell them eventually. I tried calling Hanna first since her and Em are obviously together since they live together now.

"Hey Aria, what's up?" She asked when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Han, do you think you and Em can come over? I need to tell you something." I told her.

"Sure, is everything ok?" She said worriedly.

"It's good new don't worry. Oh and can you tell Spencer too, maybe pick her up on the way over?" I'm not sure if it is good new for them, but it is definitely good new for me.

"Ok, I think some good new is what we all need right now. And ok, I will text Spencer."

I don't know how they are going to take the news. Jason is one of there huge suspects but it's not him. It can't be him. It doesn't add up. He's not dangerous either. He lost his sister he's gone through a lot just like the four of us.

"Hey guys go up to my room, I'm going to order some food." I ordered the food then went up to my room. Before I got there I noticed Mike's door open. I walked in. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey Mike, is everything ok?" I asked.

"I don't know Aria, what's going on with me? I have so many questions that need answers. I don't know what to do with myself." He said and it sounded like he was crying. I walked over to sit on the bed beside him. I put my arm around him and rubbed his back.

"Mike, look I'm going to call Jason to come talk to you." I told him, knowing that Jason could help him.

"Thanks Aria." He said then hugged me.

"No problem." I said with a smile. I'm glad he is willing to get help.

Then I called Jason.

"Jason, are you busy? I need you to come over, please, Mike isn't doing to good and said he is willing to talk to you. I really need your help." I told him with I know sounded like desperation. I am desperate. I need my brother back.

"I'll be right over." He said before hanging up. Oh no, I need to tell the girls before he gets here. Mike. Jason. Hanna. Emily. Spencer. And me. All under one roof. Let's see how this night goes.

I decided I needed to tell them now before Jason actually gets here. I got to my room and they were all sitting on my bed.

"What took you so long?" Spencer asked.

"I was talking to Mike, sorry." They nodded knowing it was a good thing that Mike was even talking to me.

"So what did you need to tell us?" Hanna asked.

"Well first of all. Ezra and I broke up." I told them.

"Oh my gosh Aria, I thought you said it was good news? Are you ok?" Hannah said.

"It is good news, I was putting all that work into that relationship and it wasn't going anywhere. I was tried of sitting around in his apartment or making out in his office. That's not why we broke up though. He broke up with me."

"I don't understand." Spencer said. Emily was very quiet, probably because she knew it probably had something to with Jason.

*Door Bell Rings*

"The food, finally, I'm starving." Hanna jumped off the bed. The four of us walked down stairs. I knew it might not be the food.

Hanna opened the door since she got there first.

"Um, Aria, it's not the food." She said. Oh no. I saw Jason walk through the door.

"Hey Aria." He said before walking over to me. I saw he was going to hug or kiss me. I gave him a look that said: _Not now, I didn't tell them yet. _

"You didn't tell them yet, did you?" I saw a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Tell us what?" Spencer said with her arms crossed.

"Look, I'm going to go upstairs, Mike's in his room right?" He said, giving us privacy. I nodded to assure him that's where Mike was.

I looked over to my friends. They gave me a look that meant that I was in trouble from keeping something from them.

"Ok, so the reason Ezra broke up with me is because he found out that Jason and I kissed. At first he was willing to forget about it but he said that he noticed I was acting different. He said that he couldn't be with someone who was thinking of another guy. I was so upset I went over to Jason's that night. I don't know why, I just didn't want to come home. My parents would ask too many questions as to why I'm so upset. Anyways, long story short, Jason is my boyfriend now." I told them.

"Aria, he could be dangerous!" Spencer said. I knew that she was going to say that.

"Spence, come on, Toby was in that exactly same shoes just a little while ago." Hanna defended me. "I'm happy for you Aria, he's hot." Typical Han. I giggled at her comment. "Thanks Han." I smiled at her.

"Emily, you're being quiet." I looked over at her.

"I'm happy for you, because I know he will make you happy. Ezra was just stressing you out. We don't need anymore stress than you already have. Although, I'm scared for you at the same time. What if Spence is right, what if he really is dangerous?"

"He isn't! You guys don't have any proof." I said.

"The pictures Aria." Spencer said.

"He had a good explaination for those." I reminded her.

"Just be careful ok?" Spencer said. I know she is just worried about me.

"I will, come on guys. He's going through the same thing as us. Maybe without the A action but he lost Allison too. She was his sister."

That's when the food actually got here. "Look you guys eat, I'm going to go see what's going on with Mike and Jason ok?" They nodded.

I saw the two of them sitting on the bed, Jason had is hand on Mike's shoulder as he listened to him talk.

"Hey, is everything going ok in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jason said he going to take me out for lunch once a week so we can talk about whatever I need to talk about." I actually saw Mike smile. It was a happy smile.

"Really? Jason that's so sweet." That's when he got up and started walking over to me. I knew he wanted to talk about if I told my friends or not. I brought him to my room. We sat on my bed.

"I told them." I let him know.

"What did they say?" I knew I couldn't tell him they thought he was dangerous.

"Sort of split opinions. Happy but they don't want me getting hurt again. Not that they think you're a bad guy but they know how much I went through with Ezra."

"Aria, I would never hurt you." I knew he meant it. I kissed him. This kiss was more passionate than the others.

"Oh sorry, we'll go back down stairs." Spencer said from the doorway with Hanna and Emily behind her. They giggled then went back downstairs.

"I'll let you get back to your friends." He said through a smile.

"In a few minutes." I said before kissing him again. Once we pulled away I decided to thank him for helping Mike.

"Jason, thanks for helping with Mike, he really looks up to you. Sometimes I think he likes you better than he likes me." I softly chuckled.

"No way, he loves you, he told me that he's glad that you never gave up on him." Jason told me.

"Why doesn't he just tell me that?" I asked.

"I think he's scared that you're going to leave him like your mom did. He doesn't want to lose anyone else." That made sense.

"I should go. I will see you tomorrow because I'm working at the school again." He told me.

"Okay, and about that. When I see you, I pretend like we aren't together right?"

"I don't mind, and just as long as they're no PDA I don't think anyone would mind."

It felt good not to keep it a secret.

"Okay, come on I'll walk you to your car." I smiled at him. We walked down stairs. Before he got in his car we kissed some more. "See you tomorrow." He said with out lips still touching.

"So, is he a good kisser? You seemed to be enjoying yourself out there." Hanna said as I walked back into the house.

We all laughed. I didn't answer the question. Yes. Yes, he is. I thought to myself.

**Thanks for reading! Jaria forever! Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

ARIA'S POV

"Do you girls just want to stay over tonight?" I asked the girls. They all nodded and grabbed their phones to tell their parents. We didn't stay up to late since there was school the next day.

We all got to school together. When we were about to walk into the school all our phones beeped. We knew what that meant. A.

I see, that the bitches are travelling in a pack now.

Too scared to leave someone alone?

Well, you should be.

-A

I looked up at the other girls with a look of horror and saw the same look being returned to me.

"Guys, do you think A is really going to hurt one of us if we separate?" Emily said.

"Look, just make sure not to walk down the street or do anything alone. Make sure there are people around or you are with someone, ok?" Spencer said. She has always been the logical one. We all nodded in agreement. We walked into the school. I saw Jason, than he saw me. He smiled at me before walking over to me. I think he noticed I looked a bit scared.

"Aria, is everything okay?" He asked. I love the way he cares about me. He always can tell when something is wrong.

"Um, yeah. Don't worry. I'll be fine." I knew I couldn't tell Jason about A, not yet. I need to figure out who this bitch is before she tries to hurt our relationship or even just hurt Jason himself.

"Are you sure? You friends have the same worried expression as you do." He said while looking over at the others who were standing only a few feet away.

"Yeah, we just almost hit a dog on the way to school this morning, we are all still a bit shocked." I lied. I had to. I already feel guilty.

"Oh, alright. I have to go, I have an appointment with a student but I will see you at lunch right?" He asked. I nodded. He walked off and I walked back to the other girls.

"He could tell that something's up." I told them. "Don't worry I didn't tell him anything." I sigh of relief came from Spencer.

"We really need to find out who this bitch is. I can't keep living in fear and I don't want to make lying to Jason a habit."

"I know. Aria, we're trying. It's not that easy." Emily said.

"I will see you guys at lunch, I can't be late again or I will get detention." Hanna told us.

During History class I got a text. I couldn't check who it was in the class because we were writing an assessment. On my way to my next class I check it.

How about you let new BF know all about who your old BF was.

Everyone always said Mr. Fitz had a "special" connection with his students.

Let Jason know how special.

OR ELSE.

-Xo A

What did A mean but OR ELSE? What was A going to do? What was A going to expose this time? I saw Jason at lunch; I knew I couldn't tell him then. I told him we had to talk night. I was going to meet him at his house.

"Han, A told me I had to tell Jason everything about Ezra and I. OR ELSE." I told her.

"What are you going to do?" Hanna asked.

"I guess I tell him. What do you think he will say? Do you think he will still think of me the same?" I asked, worriedly. She just shrugged her shoulders. I guess I will find out tonight.

I got to Jason's that night. I knocked on the door. He opened the door with a smile. The smile faded once I said, "Jason, I need to tell you something."

**Keep reviewing! Sorry about the cliffhanger but if you want to know what's going to happen you got to keep checking in on the updates. If anyone ever has any ideas for the stories I would love if you PM 'ed me. I would love to hear them. If anyone that is reading this watches Austin and Ally I also wrote a story for Auslly, so check it out! **

**- sabrinaapeixoto -personal twitter / drewvanackerCAN -Drew Van Acker dedicated twitter account / DrewLucyJaria -fanfic username.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing, they motivate me, ahaha. **

Chapter Five

ARIA'S POV

I got to Jason's that night. I knocked on the door. He opened the door with a smile. The smile faded once I said, "Jason, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Aria?" He said as we walked inside to the couch.

"Remember how I told you I was seeing someone? And how I couldn't tell anyone who he was?" I looked down at my hands, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah." Clarifying that he remember and knew what I was talking about.

"Well, it was because he was my teacher. He was my English teacher." I still couldn't look up at him. I imagined he looked disgusted. "We got together before I found out he was teaching at Rosewood though. Also he didn't know I was in high school. For some reason we decided to keep seeing each other. All it caused was problems. I had to keep it from my friends at first. Even now no one knows. Just my friends and you. Oh and Noel Kahn but that isn't really important. Look-"

He cut me off. "Aria, I knew about you and the teacher."

"What? How?" I didn't understand.

"That day he picked you up after we kissed, I thought I recognized him. The next day I was in the staff room and there was a picture of all the teachers from last year. I saw him. I wasn't going to say anything because I figured you know what you were doing. I didn't tell anyone do not worry, I guessed that it was a secret and I just accepted that you didn't want to be with me. I knew you liked him and honestly it's fine, he's not that much older than me." He laughed awkwardly.

"So you don't mind?" I asked.

"No, it's fine. It's in your past, I'm sure you wouldn't be so forgiving of all that stuff I did in my high school years either." We both softly laughed.

"Anyways, do you want to go out for dinner?" He asked. I nodded. I'm glad that was all behind us.

We went to The Grill.

"So, I met with Mike today." Jason told me.

"How did that go?" I asked worriedly.

"He's doing a lot better." I smiled at his statement. Then my smile dropped when I noticed who walked in. Noel Kahn. Jason looked at the door to see what I was looking at.

"Aria, you said he knew about you and the teacher, did he blackmail you with it? Is that why you got nervous when he walked in?" Jason asked. He can read me so well.

"It's not that he blackmailed me, it's that he blackmailed him. Not that I care anymore it's that I'm scared he will find something against us." I truthfully said.

I saw Noel notice us. He started walking over. He stood by our table looking at us.

"Can I help you Noel?" I asked rudely.

"Can I talk to you Aria?" He said, I couldn't read the expression on his face. I wasn't the usual cocky smile. I looked at Jason; he seemed to notice something was wrong with Noel also. I excused myself from the table and walked outside with Noel to talk in private.

"Noel, what is it? Is everything ok?" I asked. I can't believe I actually care.

"No… Aria look. I need to tell you something." He looked scared now.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I didn't understand what it could be about that he would come talk to me.

"Remember how I got suspended and I blamed it on you. I thought you did it to protect you and your teacher boyfriend. Which I see isn't your boyfriend anymore. You're with Jason DiLaurentis. Good for you, I hope your happy. I'm not here to break you two up. Anyways, I figured out whom it was who actually did it. So I'm sorry that I blamed you."

"Who was it?" I knew it was A that actually did it and if he figured out who it was then maybe this could all be over.

"Well I didn't find out an actually person but I figured out it wasn't you. I got some weird message from some person named A admitting it was them. I realize why they were telling me but then when I finished reading they wanted to know something." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to me. "Here look."

I'll tell you my secrets, you tell me yours.

Here's one.

It wasn't Aria Montgomery who got you suspended. It was me.

I want to know everything you know about Aria and her friends.

-Xo A

It was a screen shot of a chat box. That means he could reply to the messages.

"Did you tell this person anything?" I asked, worried.

"Nope, I didn't really have anything to tell. Even if I did I wouldn't do that. Aria you look worried, have you heard from this person before?"

"Nope…" I lied. He didn't look convienced. It didn't matter, because Jason came outside.

"Aria, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a second." I smiled.

"Look Noel, just be careful ok?" I turned around and walked inside. I heard him question what I said but I kept walking, I knew I couldn't tell him anything. Even though Noel and I haven't been getting along lately I still care about him.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

"I will tell when we get back to your place, I can't talk about it now." I told him. Not going to tell him the whole truth but a little bit of it.

When we got back he asked me to tell him.

"Well what happened was someone asked Noel if he knew anything about me or my friends. I guess they were trying to get some dirt on my friends and I for some reason. Some person named A." Jason's face changed when I said A. Oh no.

**Another cliffhanger! SORRY! Guess you will have to read and find out! Review please! Need to know if I should continue! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! Check out my author's page for my pretty little liars tumblr and other tumblrs, I follow back on all of them! **

**- sabrinaapeixoto -personal twitter / drewvanackerCAN -Drew Van Acker dedicated twitter account / DrewLucyJaria -fanfic username.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last update. I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

ARIA'S POV

"Well what happened was someone asked Noel if he knew anything about me or my friends. I guess they were trying to get some dirt on my friends and I for some reason. Some person named A." Jason's face changed when I said A. Oh no.

"Jason what is it?" I asked worriedly.

At first he hesitated but finally said, "I have gotten notes from this A person before."

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Aria, you have too haven't you?" He can always see right through me.

"Yes." I figured there is no point in lying anymore.

"Have they been threatening you? If so Aria, you can tell me. You aren't the only one." He admitted.

"Jason? What did A's notes say?"

"The first one said, 'I bet you miss me. A' I got that one before Allison was found was of course I assumed it was from her." He looked really upset.

"We thought the same thing at first." I told him.

"We?" He looked confused. Oh no.

"Well all of my friends are getting them. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily."

"The next one I got was actually the day I went to your house to talk to Mike. It said, 'I always knew you liked her. Maybe she should know about your past. If you don't tell her I will. A'." He pulled the note out of my pocket and showed me. "The thing this person wants me to tell you is about my ex-girlfriend Cece Jones. I don't know if you ever met her or if Ally ever mentioned her. They were really close."

"No, she never mentioned her."

"Well, we were stupid and I got her pregnant." He told me. I was in shock. "But she lost the baby."

"Oh." That's all I could say. I had no other words.

"That's not all." I didn't know what to expect. "We were going to get married because of the baby. Once she lost it I called off the wedding though because I didn't love her. The thing is only her, her family, and my family knew about all this, my family, including Ally. I wasn't sure if she ever told you guys or not."

I shook my head, "No she never told us. Jason, the messages my friend and I are getting have been threats to reveal secrets of ours. Secrets that only Ally knew."

That was an awkward silence.

"I can't be…" I heard Jason mutter to himself.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think Ally's alive." Jason said.

"What? How is that possible? Jason they found her body." I thought he might be hoping for the best but it isn't possible.

"There is a lot you guys didn't know about Ally. Like that when my parents had Ally she was suppose to have a twin but when my mom was in labor the baby died. I think my parents might have been lying for some reason. I don't think that baby died that day. I need to go talk to them. It is the only explanation." He got up and headed for the door.

"Jason." He stopped and turned around. "I don't want you to get your hopes up. How could your parents hide the kid from everyone for all these years?"

"I guess I'm about to find out. Aria, there's a hope that one of my sisters is still alive." He had so much hope in his eyes.

"Then I want to go with you." I decided he would need support, especially if his theory is wrong.

"What about your parents? We won't be back for a couple of days and you will miss school." He said.

"I want to go, I will tell them I'm going to stay with Hanna. Also, Hanna also calls and pretends to be our moms when we miss school for some reason it works every time, don't worry.

He smiled and said, "We will leave in the morning, you can go home night and pack a bag and I will pick you up in the morning."

Aria: Hey Han! Can you cover for me? I'm going to help Jason deal with some family stuff and would really appreciate it. Oh and can you call school saying I won't be there for a few days.

Hannah: Sure but you have a lot of explaining to do. Be safe.

Aria: I know. Thanks.

**Don't know how I feel about this chapter, if it doesn't get positive feedback I might rewrite it. Let me know what you all think. Review please. **


End file.
